Trigons Seed
by The feeling explorer
Summary: Beast Boy goes deep to the origins of Ravens curse. Will such love be stronger than a demons influence? BBxRae big time! Looks like things didnt work out so great for BB. What will happen next? Sorry, truly sorry for the delay guys!
1. Feeling Inside

Feeling Inside

It was a peaceful day in the Titans headquarters. And the teen heroes were back after another day of hard work.

"Man! Does the Hive5 never get tired of being kicked in the butt ?" Cy cried.

"Well, they have proved to be quite persistent" Robin said.

"And the little villain Gizmo is so rude with words, don't you think my friend Raven?" Starfire declared.

"Yeah, whatever …" Raven responded.

" That little guy sure has a big mouth" Beast Boy laughed .

" The city is calm, and the day is over. We can take the rest of the day off" the leader said with a smile on his face.

"Awesome!" BB shouted in joy.

"Hey Beast Boy! Want to play some video games?"

"Sure thing Cy !"

"Okay, but be ready to lose."

"In your dreams…"

BB and Cyborg played against each other for the rest of the evening. Robin spent most of his time training, and Starfire writing on her diary. As for Raven, she locked herself in her room, as usual.

At night, all Titans had their dinner (the boys ate junk food at the TV, as the the two teenage girls watched, disgusted). After such a hideous show, Raven decided that it was time to go to bed.

"Guess that's all for today…I m going to bed…" Raven said in a yawn, as she walked out of the living room.

"Night Raven!" everyone said.

Beast Boy glanced at her, and sighed deeply.

A bit later, the remaining Titans went to bed. And the TT tower was silent.

In the telepaths room, a mind was in perfect concentration and balance. Raven was meditating. Thoughts flew by her head, memories were clear and dreams became real.

"_Where am I?"_Everything was dark. But not like if it was the dream itself. It was like someone putted blindfold in her eyes. Then she felt, that familiar sensation.

"_Who is there?" _the gothic girl asked threateningly.

No one answered. Suddenly, eyes appeared in the darkness. Four, luminous red eyes.

"_Very perceptive, indeed. Your powers grow continuously."_ the creature declared with a loud and booming voice.

"_You vicious fiend! How did you get inside my mind?"_

"_Ha ha ha ha . You keep no secrets from me… After all… You are part of me."_

"_Noooooooooo !" _

Still screaming, Raven woke up from her trance. She was dripping with sweat, and the chest was hurting so much that she took a hand to it.

"Trigon...". The gothic girl closed her eyes for a second, as if she was placing her head in order.

"_Part of him… I can feel it, crawling inside of me… "_ she thought.

She looked into the emptiness for a few moments.

"_Must go back to my meditation "_.

And so, Raven cleared her mind, as she float in the air, achieving once again total balance.

But someone else was awake. On the other room, the shape shifting, Beast Boy, couldn't sleep.

It was 3:27AM. In his warm bed, he felt like about to blow.

Nothing distracted him. Because he couldn't stop thinking about one thing: Raven.

"_Cant sleep. But you know what? This all your fault!" _BB accused himself.

"_As long as you keep this secret to yourself, you'll never be all right"_

Then he punched his pillow, frustrated.

"_You'll never be all right, as long as you don't tell …that you love her."_

But then, he hears a sound. Someone speaking. Not speaking. More like whispering.

The green titan recognized that voice. He changed to a dog, lifted one ear and listened.

It was a girl's voice, from the room down the hall.

" _Raven!"_.

The young hero listened carefully each word that she said. BB just loved to hear her speaking words during meditation. They were so soft and seducing, and at the same time, so cold…

The green dog would have send a howl of joy, but he feared to interrupt her.

"_Good night Raven…"_ Beast Boy said inside.

And so, the dog in the bed slowly started to shut his eyes, and fell asleep, at the sound of Raven's chant…


	2. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

It was night. BB found himself in a forest. Between the sounds of the creatures running, flying, hunting and killing. The call of the wild. And that's when he saw.

One pair of eyes, hidden in the dark. They stared at him. Suddenly, they turned away, disappearing in the shadows.

"Hey, wait up!" the green guy yelled. Having no answer, he goes after those eyes or whatever was observing him.

"_The chase wont take long. Soon as get into my cheetah form I'll…"_

Nothing happened. The animal-changing hero maintained his original form. As a two legged, skinny, green, teenager.

"Great!" the green one cried ironically.

"_Cant believe this. My powers never failed! What happened?"_

He thought for a second.

"Ohhhhh! Now I remember! I fell asleep! So, I'm obviously dreaming!" Beast Boy declared with a foolish smile in his face.

Even in those circumstances, the dreamer still wanted to pursue whoever was observing him. So, he runs deep into the forest. As he went closer to her core, he starts feeling a bit weird.

"_I'm…feeling funny. It looks like I'm being attracted to…something…"_

Few seconds later, he sees in front of him a strange rock, like an obelisk, with strange marks on it. The place around that rock was an area with no trees, that described a circle and was illuminated by the moonlight.

The place looked a bit creepy, Beast Boy thought, but was also very beautiful.

"_Wow. Cool. Having a weird dream until now. Umm… Probably because of all that junk food at dinner."_

BB get a bit more closer to the rock. That was when he saw the symbols and drawings.

"_What's this? Looks like a battle… Ancient warriors battling…"_

Then he saw a demon-like monster draw on the stone.

"_Trigon!"_

He continued to watch the images. The warriors had won, and the evil was banished. There were no more draws of Trigon , but it started to appear pictures of a bird. A black bird.

"_Raven? This is a weird dream, no doubt about that. Maybe I can discover a little more."_

And he continued. Most of the draws were impossible to understand, because some had been removed by time, and others just too difficult for interpretation.

When BB thought that had read it all, he founds a most strange fragment of story.

It was a men, between two conflicting forces.

"_It seems that he's divided by them. But in the end, he embraces one. But… which one?"_

A twig is cracked in the ground. With this, he turns his backs in a rush and search for something in the woods.

For some brief moments, there was nothing. Then, a person walked out of the deep forest. Not enough to the moonlight reveals the face, and that concerned the green changeling.

"Who's there? Show yourself !"

"I would prefer to keep myself in the shadows. I mean no harm."

It was a woman's voice. It was full of calmness, and peace. Still, appearances can be deceptive.

"How can I trust you?"

There was silent for a few moments.

"You believe to be dreaming. It's true. But not as a product of your imagination."

"Figures…And what you're doing in my dream?"

"I've come to warn you. You are about to be part of a prophecy, with thousands and thousands years old…"

"Why's that?"

"Because you are the one that will change the tide of this war…"

"What war? When will it happen?"

"…You have a restless spirit young one. And too many questions to be answered now."

"Wait a second! This is confusing, I don't understand how…"

While BB spokes, the woman raises an arm and opens her hand. She blows at it, making the colourful dust in it fly into the air. During the talk of the changeling hero, he starts to feel dizzy and sleepy.

"Please, forgive me. You need to get back to your world…"

"No…wait just aaaaaa…" he can't finish, because he woke up.

He woke up, with his chest pumping, and breathing at an accelerated rate. He looks at the clock. 5:30 AM.

"_This one was the craziest dream I ever had! But…it looked so real…"_

The animal-shifting boy had his mind spinning in a rollercoaster. Didn't knew what to think.

"_Maybe it was just a dream. Just really a crazy, incredibly real, dream"_

"_Anyway…"_

He lay down on the bed. The only thing that he wanted to do now, was to dream about his love.

"_When will I stop running from the truth and tell her?"_

And once again, he shut his eyes, and fall asleep.


	3. Warm Illusion

Warm Illusion

Night fell upon the T Tower.

No was in the living room beside BB, which was playing video games.

It wasn't an enjoyable gaming session.

He was bored. But then he thought that he had nothing better to do. So, he just stayed there, limited to the button pushing routine.

Did not last long.

"This sucks!"

In a fit of anger, the control is thrown to the floor.

"_Why cant I tell her? You always loved her. Then why do I hold still and do nothing?"_

"_If…If I could only have a moment alone with her…"_ the green changeling thought, while he lean the head on his knees with his arms around them, in a depressing mood.

Suddenly, the door opens. The living room his overrun by a warm sensation, and a sweet perfume of roses filled the air.

She had the blue hood covering her face, and BB could only see her eyes.

He felt hypnotized by those deep, dark eyes.

"_She's so beautiful."_

Raven came in. She seemed to be distracted, lost in her mind. She stared at the green changeling.

"Hi Beast Boy."

He was with his mouth open. Took a while until the brain receive the message.

"Wow… I mean, hi Rae!"

"_Now you blew it! She must think that you're an idiot. Maybe she's not wrong, if you cant at least keep your mouth shut!"_

But she said nothing, and went to the kitchen.

"So… What're doing this late in the night?" the animal shifting risked.

The gothic girl took a time before answering. Once again, she looks at him.

"Making tea."

"Like tea, hun?"

"It helps in my meditation."

"Right…"

BB felt uneasy. Was it so difficult to have a normal conversation? Couldn't stop talking. Couldn't let her go away and be abandoned to his loneliness.

He had to say now. The heart starts beating faster.

"Raven, I …"

"Ouch!"

The cup fell to the ground, breaking into pieces, and spilling the tea to the floor.

"Raven!" the animal shifter shouted.

He draws closer to her.

"Are you alright?"

"It's nothing."

"Yeah, sure. Just let me see it…"

"Don't touch m…"

It was too late. BB opened her hands and saw a slight burn on the left one.

Raven blushed a bit with the green changeling daring, but she soon surrenders to his cares.

"It's a small burn. Does it hurt?"

"J-just a bit…" Raven said, feeling more embarrassed by the moment.

Beast Boy holds her hands gently. He feels the soft skin.

"_So soft…And cold…"_ BB thought.

He wanted that second to last forever. She was so charming. To be close to her was to be in Heaven.

Then it's over. She pushes her hand away, and the magic ends.

"Oh! Sorry about that…" BB excused.

Raven said nothing once again, and heals her hand. A dark, glowing energy appears over the burn.

"Rae, there's something that I wanted to tell you…"

"What?"

"It's…Um…"

"What is it Beast Boy?" the gothic girl asked impatiently.

"I-I …"

That was not the time. He wasn't ready yet.

"I…I wonder if I could drink some tea…with you. I mean, if you don't mind!" and with this, he makes a huge smile.

Raven seemed surprised. Then she slowly says:

"Okay…"

Passed a few minutes, there they were. Drinking tea, in the living room.

"You must do this a lot, right?" BB asked.

"Yeah. I like the quiet."

Beast Boy smiled.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"I was just thinking that…I've never done such a thing as being quiet and experience such silent"

"Guess that you're usually too busy playing video games…"

"Hey! What about if I start talking about your books?"

She gets off the sofa and goes to the door.

"Please, don't go! I'm sorry!"

With the backs turned to the green animal shifter, she stops.

"Raven, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's late Beast Boy. I'm going to bed."

"Well…Good night then…"

She continues to walk.

Just before she left the room, she turns around and looks into his eyes.

"Thanks… For the company. It was nice of you"

"N-no problem! Any time!" he nervously said.

And she gives a smile. It was a discrete, mysterious, smile.

The door is shut.

"_Ohhhh yeah! I can't believe what just happened!"_

"_This is so cool! She's amazing! So beautiful!"_

That's pretty much how he spent the rest of the night. He was happy. He needed nothing more in his live. Just her. And maybe some video games.

"_You know what?"_ he questioned himself _"Things are going to be a lot better from now on"_

"_I think that I'll ask her to go out tomorrow…"_

Holding that thought, he goes to his bed, full of dreams and hopes for tomorrow…


	4. Rushed Decision

Rushed Decision

The morning came. In Beast Boy's room, the sunlight passed through the window, and went straight to his face.

"_Already?" _he thought while covering the face in the pillow.

After a while, he gets dressed. Then he quickly went to the living room.

"Good morning every…"

A look to the living room revealed that everyone was in great haste.

The Teen Titans alarm had been activated.

"What's happening?" BB interrogates.

"It's Kardiak! He's attacking the city! We have to go." Robin informed.

"Count on me."

He looks at Raven. He wanted to talk to her, but there was no time.

Few minutes later, they encounter the menace. A giant, mechanical heart-like creature.

It was heading to the neighbourhood (possibly in search for children), while destroying everything in his path. Good thing he was about to be stopped.

"Titans, go!" the leader cried.

Robin jumped into the air, and executed an awesome kick into the monster.

Star bolts were fiercely fired from the sky.

The smoke concealed the target. They are surprised, and two tentacles appeared, grabbing Starfire and Robin.

Cyborg stroked with his sonic cannon, cutting both tentacles.

"Azurath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

A giant rock is slowly lifted from the ground and thrown to Kardiak.

Beast Boy turned into a bull and charged with amazing strength.

As the battle continued, the vile beast starts retreating.

Raven gets too close to Kardiak.

"Raven, look out!" Robin yelled.

But it was too late. She's grasped and swallowed to inside the machine.

BB watched the scene. He saw her trapped in that red, glowing bubble. Defenceless.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed. Drove by instinct and fury, he starts running, and transforms into the most ferocious and powerful predator that ever lived. A T-Rex.

At an incredible speed, he goes to Kardiak.

The villain tries to stop the progress of the T-Rex, by blocking the way with his tentacles. No use. The huge carnivore simply stomped them, without slowing down.

Closer to his prey, he sends a terrifying roar.

Having no chance of defeating the green beast, Kardiak tries to escape.

But the creature was far too fast. And he's hunted.

What followed next was nothing more than brutal. The other Titans stood still as the dinosaur shred the machine. Tentacles being ripped off. Engines torn apart.

The savage jaws kept damaging the machine.

That was no battle. It was a slaughter.

In the end, all that remained was the red bubble. She hadn't been damaged, not even a single scratch.

Then, she starts cracking. From the outside was possible to see the black energy breaking the structure. Until it explodes.

Raven came out of the ruins.

BB turns back to his normal form, and carefully approached to the gothic girl.

"Raven… Are you…ok?"

She had her back turned to him.

"Why have you done that?" she said at low voice.

"What?"

She turned around, and looked him in the eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she asked again more loudly.

She was angry.

"What have I done wrong?"

"What you did was stupid, not to mention unnecessary."

"I was only worried about you!"

"That's not the point!"

"I wanted…I wanted you to be safe" he said with his eyes fixed on the ground.

"I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!"

After she spoke, she flew away and vanished in the dark sky of the cold night.

BB just froze. He felt tricked. It all happened so quickly.

The rest of the team went close to the animal shifter.

"What the hell was that all about? You might get killed if you act like that!" Cy argued.

"We're a team Beast Boy. Why did you fight alone?"

Starfire remained silent, with eyes filled with sadness.

No answer was given by the green changeling.

"So now you wont talk to us?" the robot man shouted in anger.

Robin puts his arm in front of Cyborg.

"That's enough."

Silence ruled for few moments.

"I believe…that it's time to return home." Starfire calmly suggested.

"Let's go…" Robin said.

No one talked during the way back to the T tower.

Back to the Titans headquarters, everyone went to bed. BB's room was at the end of the hallway, after Raven's. He stops at her door. And knocks.

"Raven? Look, I know that you're not sleeping and…I wanted to say that…I'm sorry. For what I did. Must have made you feel embarrassed. I only wanted you to be safe.

I'm sorry."

Then he closed his room door, and lay in the bed.

On the other room, a girl couldn't sleep.

"_Beast Boy… He has been acting so strange…"_

An image appeared in Raven's head. A green dinosaur coming to her rescue, no matter what dangers he would have to face. A guardian.

"_A guardian…"_

And she falls asleep…


	5. Heavy Words, Good Friends

Sorry for all readers, but i relly didnt get much free time to do this lately. Hope that youre still interested. So, here it is. Enjoy and review(please!).

Heavy Words, Good Friends

The clock starts ringing. It's a brand new day.

And BB is still in bed.

"_Unh…What time is it?"_

He tries to understand which numbers of the clock were. It took a wile because of his zombie-like state. 11:00 AM.

After watching the numbers, he lays his head on the pillow again.

"_Okay. So… You messed up last night in the battle with Kardiak. But you said that you were sorry! I mean… There's no reason to freak out for that! Yeah, right. You just acted impulsively, on your own and almost ate the blasted machine! I was only trying to protect her! It was like if I was being called… It seemed… my…purpose? Ahhh! This is driving me nuts! Nothing makes sense."_

He looks at the clock once again. 11:15 AM.

"Now I really have to get up."

He puts on his suit, and goes to the living room.

He sees each Titan having his own morning routine.

Robin at the kitchen, making breakfast and Starfire asking him if the roast of 3 weeks ago it's able for consuming. Cy flipping the TV channels on the sofa. And Raven at a corner of the room, drinking tea while reading.

"Uh… Good morning everyone."

All eyes were staring at the green changeling. There was a strange atmosphere, and an uncomfortable sensation. It felt weird.

"_Okay, keep moving! Don't stop now! Be normal…"_ he thought, while holding the forced smile on his face.

BB walked to the kitchen. He was hungry.

"_Some tofu bread would be nice."_

He glanced at the room. They had stopped staring.

"_They cut the looking. Maybe now I can have breakfast…"_

He looked at everyone once again.

"_Yeah… Right! "_ he thought, while making a sceptical countenance.

"_Well, here goes nothing…"_

He took a deep breath, and spoke.

"What happened yesterday was a mistake."

The words had drawn the attention of all titans. They looked quite surprised.

"I… Didn't act as part of the team. I don't know why I've done that. It was kind of… unnatural. I know that it doesn't make sense, but… Anyway. What I wanted to say it's… That was a mistake…that I won't make twice."

BB had a serious look on his face, and there was silence.

Then, Robin laid a hand on BB's shoulder.

"We all have gone through that. And as a team, we stick together and stand up against anything. But remember Beast Boy… More than a partner" he smiles "you're a friend."

The animal shifter looks at Raven.

"I'm sorry. About that night…I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay! It's…fine…"

All of the sudden, everything was wonderful. And the atmosphere was light. He was among friends.

"This requires a celebration!" Starfire cheered.

"Maybe a movie-night?" Cyborg suggested.

"I'll go to the video store. Will it be a Horror movie?" BB asked.

"I'm in!" Robin agreed.

"Fine by me." Cy accepted.

"Yeah!" Starfire shouted.

"Okay." Raven said, with a little smile.

"Then ill be back in a minute."

Before he lives, he looks at Raven. She was smiling. Everything was fine…


	6. Hesitation

Hesitation

Later that night…

"Hey, Robin! Can you go get the drinks for me?" Cy asked.

"Ok. You got the rest of the food?" Robin said.

"Dude, I got the chips, the popcorns and the nachos in the hot sauce!" he cried.

The living room was being prepared for the movie night.

"Do you acquire any assistance?" Starfire interrogated.

"Uh…I think we're pretty much done" Robin affirmed.

"You can go check on Raven. Tell her that we're all set and that will start the movie shortly!" Cy declared.

"I shawl go" the tamaranean girl agreed and flew out of the room. She went to Raven's room, and knocked at her door.

"Raven? Are you there?"

In fact, she was, even if meditating.

"Azurath, Metrion, Zynthos. Azurath, Metrion, Zynthos…"

"Friend, Cyborg requested me to inform you that the preparative for the night are almost complete."

Starfire's words had not reached Raven's head. Once she attain the deepest level of meditation, it becomes hard for her to snap out of it.

It was dark. She felt a cold breeze. The stars were shining brightly. She heard a thumping sound.

"_The night…"_

"No…I'm afraid…"

"_It's calling you…"_

The sound getting louder.

"I can't…"

"_It calls for you…"_

"I can't, do it!"

"_I can't… I can't… I can't…"_

"I can't!" she yelled.

When she opened her eyes, she was back in her room.

"Raven, is everything alright?"

Raven said nothing for awhile. She was trying to remember the last time she had a peaceful meditation.

"_What's happening ?"_ she thought.

"_Why am I having these strange, visions?"_

"Raven!" Starfire continuously called.

The door opened.

"What is it?"

"We are ready for the movie session. The only thing missing it's the movie that Beast Boy compromised himself to bring. Will you join us in the living room?" Starfire quickly said.

"Okay."

The two girls went to the living room. Cyborg and Robin were sat on the sofa.

"What took you so long?" Cy asked.

"Sorry for the delay friend Cyborg." Starfire excused.

"Star came to pick me up, but I lost notion of the time." Raven explained.

"What's the rush? Beast Boy hasn't come with the movie yet anyway…" Robin argued.

In that precise moment, the door opens and Beast Boy jumps into the room.

"I found it! The _Brain Eating Zombies from the Sewers III_ ! Dude, this is like one of the best classic horror movies ever!" the green changeling excitedly announced.

"Is that the reason why you're late?" Cy questioned.

"And isn't it worth it?" Beast Boy answered.

"Come on you two. Let's not start fighting." Robin interrupted.

"Yeah, you're right. But that movie…It better be good." Cy warned.

"Don't worry. You know that when you leave it up to the green guy here, the movie can only be worth it!" BB assured with a conceited smile.

"Just put the movie!" Raven hastened.

"Alright, alright…" the animal-shifter said while he started the movie.

The lights were turned off. And the movie had begun. Everyone was immersed in the movie, and talked very little during it.

Beast Boy felt great.

"_There's not a worry in the world. I'm watching one of the best horror movies. And the all Kardiak deal is cleared out, without anyone freaking out…" _he thought while smiling.

He look's at Raven. She was watching at the TV screen. Carefully, he observed the softness from the features of her face. The deepness of her eyes. Her hair, now uncovered. Her lips, so inviting…

"_She…is…so…beautiful."_

BB stood like that for some time.

Then he woke up out of it.

"_Where were you looking at! Wake up! You know what? Just watch the movie. Stick your eyes in the movie, in the movie!" _he yelled inside his head, alarmed by his own thinking.

Few hours later, the movie had ended; the Titans were now getting out of the sofa, and the lights were on again.

"Not bad BB! Not bad at all." Cy declared.

"Told you!" the green guy responded.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Robin questioned to the team.

"I think that ill just stick around, check what's on TV." The metal men informed.

"Or play video games" BB told.

"After a three hours movie I expected that you would want to do something else beside be in front of the screen." Robin said with lack of enthusiasm for the activities.

"Not for us!" Cy spoke.

"You can never have enough" BB joked.

"Suit yourself."

He made for the door.

"Robin, can you say where your destination is?" Starfire interrupted him.

"I'm going to do a little midnight-patrol, before I get to bored around here." he said,still looking at Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games.

"May I join you?"

"Well…Uh, sure…I mean (ahem)…If you really want to!" Robin speedily answered.

"Then we both shawl patrol the city!" she accepted in her usual happy way, with a smile.

They both leaved the room. The ones left: BB and Cy playing. Raven finishing her tea.

After drinking all of the tea, she putted down the cup. And went to the door.

The green changeling turned his head around, looked behind him, and saw the gothic girl leaving the room.

"Raven!" BB called.

She stopped.

"W-where are you going?" he asked, a bit insecure.

"To bed." she said, still upon BB's back.

"This soon?" he asked once again, nervous.

"I'm tired. It was a long day."

"O-okay…"

She walked out of the room, and the door closed.

"_A long day… We didn't have at least one emergency call…Why would she have to go to bed?"_ the animal-shifter thought, with his eyes still fixed in the door.

"_Why…Did you have to leave so soon?"_

"Umzt… Green Machine01 lost: Cyborg02 Wins! Bip, bip, bip…" the voice from the video-game announced.

"BOOYAH!" Cy enjoyed.

"Aaaargh! No way dude , I wasn't even looking!" BB protested.

"Why don't you simply admit that I'm better than you?" Cy started pissing him of.

"Because I wasn't not even focused in the game! I want the rematch!" BB said.

"If you want to take another shameful kick in the butt!"

"We'll see about that!"

5 minutes later.

"Umzt…Green Machine01 lost (again!): Cyborg02 Wins! Bip, bip, bip…" the voice from the video-game announced the winner again.

"Can't believe it!" BB yelled incredulous.

"Well, you know what they say… Some guys have it, some don't!" Cy told in a laugh.

"I'll tell you what you…"

Suddenly he freezes.

He felt something, like a distant thought, not illuminated enough by the conscious to understand. But he felt it.

"Uh… You know? I… Kind of need a brake. I will be back in a minute." he continued.

"Umm… Alright." Cy found out strange BB's attitude, but he agreed.

He passed through the door, and stopped in front of his bedroom.

"_So, I only wanted to go to bed? Was that what I… just…felt?" _he questioned himself, while he slowly turned his head around…to another room.

"No." he said

"It wasn't that…"

He goes into Raven's room. He opens the door.

It was dark inside. Her bed had the blankets all rolled up on each other, some falling to the ground.

Many books were displaced around the floor. Her desk filled with them as well.

The bookcase had some creepy jars and old artifacts adorning it.

BB had specially noticed the moonlight rays piercing the darkness.

A calm breeze blows his face. The curtains were dancing with the wind.

"_She went somewhere."_

He approached to the window.

"_She let the window open."_

He looks up to the sky full of stars, as if he was looking for any sign of her.

He holds with one of his hands on the wall, and with a foot on the window's border.

Before climbing the window, he hesitated.

For a moment. But then, he had that feeling again.

And so, he leaped into the night…


	7. Why?

Forbidden

The sky was filled with stars.

Everything was quiet.

The moonlight was reflected in the sea, and the sound of the waves hitting the shore was in the air.

The dark girl was sited on the roof, watching the moon.

"_Which is my destiny? Are these dreams or visions? Why is it everything so uncertain?"_ she thought while contemplating the sky.

"_It calls for you…"_

Startled, she quickly turns around. No one there.

Looking to the ground, she said:

"What's happening to me?"

Someone moves in the shadows.

She didn't notice.

It walks swiftly, without making a single sound. It's quite near.

She's at reach. So near…

She realized too late. In a fright, she turns around again, to face…

"Weren't you going to bed? I thought you had a long day." Beast Boy said, in a smile.

Still surprised by BB's unexpected coming, she asks in a moody tone of voice:

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh…Nothing! I just came for a little walk on the roof, get some fresh air…" he said, almost like if it was a joke.

"Go away!" she slowly said.

"Look, I came here because I had a feeling that something was not right. Your bedroom door was open, as well as your window…"

"You've been in my room?" she interrogated the green changeling with increasing fury.

"Wait, wait! Yes, only because the door was open! Then I passed through the window and climbed to the roof! Anyway…What I wanted to say was that… I feel that something is bothering you …Maybe you would like to talk about it?" he said after awhile.

"Beast Boy…" she said in a threateningly tone of voice.

"Alright…If you don't want to talk about it…"

He turned his back, beginning to walk away. But then he stopped.

"Don't you ever talk about your worries?" BB asked.

For a moment, no one said a word.

She closed her eyes, and bended her head.

"I had some trouble to meditate lately."

BB walked carefully and sited next to her.

"What sort of trouble?"

"It's… My meditations have been…most disturbing…"

BB was looking at her, listening to each word she spoke.

"And…" she continued.

Suddenly, it was like if she had been distracted while she talked, and became aware of all that she was saying.

She turned her face away.

"Raven?"

He had no answer.

"What's wrong?"

"Do I need to answer to your questions?" she asked again in that tone of voice.

"I-I'm sorry! No need to get all moody about it." He responded a bit angry.

He felt forsaken.

"_Can't talk to her. I always screw up!"_

Then, he looked at the moon. That glowing, silver circle on the sky. With such charm.

He turns to Raven.

"I… was just watching the moon." The animal-shifter said, pointing to the sky.

She said nothing.

"So beautiful. And lonely. Just like you." He said with a smile.

She had been caught by surprise.

"W-what are you saying? Are you out of your mind!" Raven said as she started to blush.

"You mean if making a compliment to you it's being out of my mind, then yeah, I got it bad." He said, joking.

"You've been playing video-game for too long! Your brain must have toasted!" She said with haste and, embarrassed, looked away.

Still with that smile, he said:

"Ah ah ah! Probably…" he laughed.

She said nothing. Once again, the sound of the waves filled the air.

BB started to feel a strange, mysterious force pulling him towards Raven.

He could sense that delicate perfume that emanated from her skin. Hear her calm breathing.

He loved her. Loved her dark eyes, her sweet voice, her touch. But, there was something more…Deep inside of her…

Slowly, he started to draw near her.

"Raven, I …" he said.

She noticed and looked at him with an expression of surprise, feeling even more embarrassed.

"There's something that I wanted to tell you…" BB said, continuously approaching to her.

She said nothing. She moved a bit, trying to avoid him.

"I-I should go to bed now!" she said quickly, while she was going to get up.

"Please wait!" the green changeling said, and he rushed to hold her hand.

She felt the warmth of his hand.

"Please, I beg you." he asked, desperate.

Raven felt more embarrassed by the minute. She released her hand from his, and sited once again on the roof.

"What did you wanted to tell me?" she questioned, suddenly with her voice colder.

"Unh…Actually, ah…"

He had messed up with the timing again. He still wasn't ready to tell her.

"Unh…It's…"

"Just say it Beast Boy…" she said, looking like she was going to lose her temper.

"Uh… I… I wanted to ask you a question! Yeah… A question!" he declared, with his big, toothy smile.

"What question?" she interrogated.

"Well…hun… Do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah. I specially like up here."

"Because…No one ever comes here." Beast Boy said, a bit downhearted.

"Exactly." She said with coldness.

Once again, the sound of waves filled the air.

He turns to her.

"You know, that wasn't my question." BB said.

"Which was it then?"

He looked deep into her eyes.

"Why are you afraid?"

"What?"

"Why are you afraid?" the green changeling asked her again, with a serious look.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of other people."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! Which other reason would you have to lock yourself in your room? Or to spend your nights all alone, reading books while the rest of us have fun together?" he said in a criticizing attitude.

"Stop! Stop! Why are you saying these things!" she responded aggressively.

"Why? Because…! Because I care about you." He said with calmness in the last part.

She looks at him. He was smiling at her. She turns her face away.

Again, that absence of words.

"Your brain was definitely toasted."

And BB, once again, laughed of her sarcasm.

She started shaking. A cold breeze started to blow.

"You're cold?" the animal-shifter asked worried.

"N-no."

He started to get closer to her.

He held her hands. They were so cold.

"You're freezing…" BB said, in a low voice.

She was now looking in the eyes.

He tried to warm her hands. So cold…

BB felt that mysterious force again.

It felt so surreal.

He withdraws one hand, and fondled her chick.

Her eyes, full of insecurity.

"Beast Boy…"

Felt her hair through his fingers, gently. She was so beautiful. He loved her.

"What… are you…doing…?" she said, with her eyes fixed on him, with her fading, and tensed, voice.

He started to approach to her.

Her lips tried to speak, but only silent came from them.

With his hand, courteously, slowly, brought her face near to his.

He sensed that perfume. Her eyes, closing…

Her lips… Inviting to be touched.

The heart, beating so fast.

So close…

In the time of two heartbeats, BB felt that shivering fit of the cold, dark energy blast, throwing him away, hitting badly the ground.

The green one struggled on his feet.

"Ouch…" he said, with pain.

The gothic girl looked chocked at him.

"Wh-what were you thinking?"

"Raven, I…"

"What did you thought that you were doing?" she said, nervously.

"I…don't know…" he said.

BB seemed to be immersed in his thoughts, perplexed with himself.

"Why are doing this?" she asked in a low voice.

"Raven, wait!"

It was too late. She had begun to slowly dive through the ground by using her dark energy.

"Raven!" he called, as he tried to reach her.

The only he had reached was the floor. He punches the ground.

"_Why? Why have I done that? Or tried to do? Everything was okay. And you ruined it! But why? It felt like it was stronger than me! Why?"_

He felt frustrated. What could have been a perfect night had become a cold one of sorrow.

He went down to the Titan's rooms. When passing through the alleyway, someone noticed his presence.

"Man, I've been all this time waiting for you! What took you so long?" Cyborg questioned.

He had been waiting all that time. Unfortunately, BB was not in the mood.

The green changeling didn't spoke a word, and continued his walking.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought you wanted another rematch?" he questioned once again.

"I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow." he responded, trying to cover his mood as well as he could.

"Hmm…Alright." Cy accepted, a bit curious about the green one's behaviour.

"But don't forget that I'm one step ahead on the score!" he ended the conversation.

Beast Boy was already half the way to he's room before Cyborg had finished his phrase.

"_Strange…BB refusing a video-game challenge? And going to bed this early?"_ the tin man thought.

BB fell upon his bed. Everything was quiet. He hated that silence.

"_I only enjoy the quiet when she's around…"_ he thought.

Then, he remembered: the light of the stars, the sound of the waves. Her perfume, the touch of her skin. The dark energy surrounding him, the fall on the ground.

The pain on his heart.

He changed into a dog, and, like in that night, he lifted one ear and tried to hear.

He wanted to hear that melody. That whisper that had enchanted him. He searched for the comfort of her words.

But there was nothing. Not a sound. The night was cold.

With his heart in pieces, closed his eyes, and allowed the darkness to induce peace, at least for that night…


	8. The Training

The Training

He felt the sunlight on his face. The morning was already looking at his window.

Beast Boy could still feel that cold…And a certain bitterness on his mouth.

He didn't want to get out of bed. Not because he was tired…

"_Dam it! Why does the sun have to rise so quickly?"_ he asked.

"_Raven…How does she feels? What will she think about me now?"_

"_Probably that you're a pervert…"_

"_But… it wasn't my fault!"_

"_Yeah, right…"_

"_It was…something stronger than me…That made me act that way…"_

"_Why don't you tell her then?"_

"_I don't know if I can even talk to her! Or if I should!"_

"_You've got to tell her why you feel that way!"_

"_No. She wouldn't listen to me."_

"_Y-you don't even want to try! You…coward!"_

He got himself out of the bed He could no longer tolerate arguing against his conscious.

It was going to be a bad day. And it was only the beginning.

He dressed himself up, and went to the living room.

Instead of finding his friends on the original morning routine, the room was completely empty.

"Uh…Where did everybody go?" he asked, apparently to nobody.

For a while, he said nothing.

"There must be a reason for their missing…"

He thought, and he thought.

"Wait a minute…today wasn't the…?"

He finally remembered.

"Oh no!" he yelled.

In a flash, he came down to the tower's exit.

"Can't believe that I've forgot!" he said, while he rushed to the field behind the tower.

At a distance, he saw all of his team mates. When he arrived, he was not very well welcomed.

"You're such a lazy guy!" Cyborg provoked him.

"You could have managed to get up a bit more early Beast Boy. We agreed that everyone would perform a training session." Robin criticized.

He gives a quick look at Raven.

She said nothing. She was with a cold expression, like if she didn't notice him.

"Are you okay?" Starfire asked.

Only after a while he responded.

"Ah…Yeah I'm fine! I just…let myself sleep more than I should!" he said, ending with some nervous laughs.

"Well…It looks like you're the only one left." Robin informed.

"So…what's the big deal? We've beaten that stuff a hundred times!" the green changeling said confident.

"It has been updated."

And, with a push of a button, before the green one's eyes, all kind of mechanism: deadly weapons, obstacles and traps, all on the double.

"Ahhhh…" the weird sound came from BB's, which had the mouth fully open.

"Impressive, uh? All new!" Robin informed, enjoying his friend's expression.

"(glup) …yeah I suppose…" he swallowed an affront, and then tried to cover his nervousness.

He also had spotted a big box, coming from the ground.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Youºll see…" Robin said.

"Unless of course, that you're too _chicken_ to try it!" Cyborg mocked.

The animal-shifter turned to Cy.

"Just watch me!" he said, with a serious look.

He gave another quick glance at Raven before the challenge. She definitely seemed to be with her mind elsewhere.

He took one step forward.

"_Ok Beast Boy. It's up to you now. Come on, don't get nervous. You only have to pass through all of those deadly traps, camouflaged guns, trip-mines and saw-cutting-slide-walls. No sweat…Awhh…Who am I kidding? I'm probably goanna get killed! And I didn't train myself lately…Forget that, you've got to do it, for you and for the rest of the team…"_

"_Raven…"_

"_Can't make mistakes in front of her…"_

He turned to Robin, and with the thumbs up he said:

"I'm ready!"

With a single push of a lever, Robin initiated the sequence.

In a second, everything started to move at an incredible speed.

There were four metal doors closing. In his cheetah form, he runs the three of them. In the fourth one, it looked like he wasn't going to make it. He transforms into an armadillo; with the swing of his speed he rolls bellow the closing door.

Before he could even have time to breath, more dangers were on him.

Numerous guns started to shoot. He took the form of a turtle, making ricochet on his shell. Then, he quickly became into a kangaroo, jumped into the air, and, when he was hastening down, he was an eagle. He headed to his attackers, in a nose dive. In the middle of it, he transformed into a long necked dinosaur, smashing all threats.

Before long after he did that, the huge transformation fell into a huge hole.

After a few seconds a tiny bird, a colibri, ascended from the fall.

Flapping his wings at an accelerated rate, he distanced from the trap.

"_Well, so far so good!"_

But as soon as he landed, in his natural form, strange sounds started to come from the ground.

"_Oh, no!"_ he panicked.

In a flash, he transformed into a tiger, and leaped out of that area.

Booom.

A trip-mine had just been detonated.

"Bip, bip, bip, biiiip."

Another one detonated.

Booom.

He had escaped from that one as well.

It soon became a race, as he dodged and jumped from every device, across the mine fields.

It was quite a challenge. All of his friends turned out to be a great group of roosters. Raven didn't say a word. Still, hidden from everyone else, she gave a smile.

"_Go for it…"_

BB just finished passing the field, with one last explosion.

Booom.

He returned to his human form.

"Arf…Aufh…" he was breathing fast.

"Ahh…Is that all you got?" he asked to Robin that was on the panel, with a smile.

When he saw Robin, he only paid attention to one thing: a pointing finger, indicating that the green changeling should turn around.

In front of him, the huge box started to make some noises. Big metallic noises, like clockwork engines working, as the door from it started to lift.

Smoke occulted what was on the inside.

Then, BB started to see it.

"What a …?" he said, without finishing the question.

Inside that box was…

"A robot?"

It was a robot, about the double of his height. It was all white and had a single, big, red eye. He seemed to possess light steel-plated armour.

BB observed him from above to downwards.

"Well, you sure are bi…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the machine tried to attack the green one first. His fist cut the air and hit the ground. Fortunately, he had transformed into a hare, and slipped away. From that fist, no harm had been caused to him. But the impact of that punch in the ground made a deep crater on the ground.

Returning to his human form, he said, surprised:

"Wow!"

"_This guy is strong! He almost smashed me back there! I should keep the distance, but I can't beat him that way. It'll have to be close-combat."_ the animal-shifter reflected, and heard his friends yelling for him.

He started to run into the robot's way.

While he was running, missiles were fired from the machine's back, and went into BB's direction.

Changing to a bat, he flew in the air and passed between all of them.

When coming to the ground, he became a wolf and carried on his way.

The robot strikes once more with his giant fist, to take down that bold opponent.

The giant fist stroke right on the wolf's spot. A cloud of dust rose from the ground.

When the wind cleared it up, the wolf was no longer there.

All of the titans were asking themselves the same question: "Where did he go?"

The robot searched the area with his cybernetic eye. No signs of the target.

Until…A big, thick, green finger touched his shoulder.

The robot turned around. He had found his target…but he wasn't a small wolf anymore.

The savage animal roared, as he bared the teeth.

He was now a huge, powerful, all-mussel, primate. A gorilla.

With instinctive anger, he gave a huge punch at the machine's head.

It drew back reeling. Recovering amazingly fast, it begun to run, with the purpose of finishing that battle once and for all.

It was now a hand-to-hand combat.

The cyber opponent was pretty skilful. The gorilla's strokes were far to slow. The battle was quite ferocious. But BB was losing. He fell to the ground with one big hit from the hard metal.

For mere seconds, all held still.

"_Get up Beast Boy! Come on, get up!"_ the voice inside his head yelled.

"_No. I…can't beat him…"_

"_Stand up! You stand up!"_

"_What for? To get even more bruised?"_

"_No. You have to keep fighting…for her!"_

He opened his eyes. Another fist was heading to him. It hit the ground. Then, a green squirrel started to climb the robot's arm. He tried to drive that agile animal away from him. In a second, he changed to an anaconda, and started to constrict its prey.

It last a while, but soon the machine found a way to get rid of the snake's crushing embrace. After he threw the snake to the ground, BB took the form of a bull. He scraped the ground with one of the hoofs. And charged.

The rush of BB's attack was something that the machine wasn't counting on. The horns made two astonishing holes on the metal body.

"Yeah! Go BB!" Cy cheered.

"Go Beast Boy!" Starfire supported.

"Keep up !" Robin yelled.

Raven was now even more enthusiastic, but without catching any one's eye.

"_Okay! Now that he was weakened, I might stand a chance!"_

Before the metal enemy could react, BB turned into a gorilla. He roars, and punches his chest. He makes a spectacular jump, and lands with his feet over the robot's head.

The robot pushed the green animal away.

"Uh…Beast Boy…" Robin tried to say.

No time. He ran to the robot. Another metal punch went into his way. The green fist held it. The other hand gave a powerful punch into the gorilla's chest. But even so, he responded to the attack, pushing the all arm of his opponent toward him, and giving a huge punch on the head.

The robot was still on his feet. Sparks came from him, as pieces started to fall apart.

"Zzzzzzzttttt…"

Finally, the machine crumbled to his feet.

Beast Boy changed back to his normal form. He took a hand to his chest. It was hurting.

"_Can't show weakness…"_ he thought, fearing for his pride.

All of his friends came near him.

"So…What was my score?" the green one asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Actually…" Robin was saying.

"You totally scored!" Cy shouted.

"A glorious victory!" Starfire added.

"Alright!" BB said with a proud smile on his face.

"…But I probably should have mentioned that there was an off switch on the robot's back…" Robin informed.

BB froze. He slowly turned around.

"Dude! You're telling me now!" he exploded in surprise.

"Well, I was going to tell you, but since you were so focused on the battle I didn't interfered." he finished his phrase, with an excusing smile.

He bends his head.

"Come on Beast Boy! Your score was good. You only did the hard way." The leader said.

"Well, if it was good…" he said, happier.

"It was really smooth, the way you turned that guy in a pile of scraps." Cy complimented.

"Thanks!"

"But not as good as my score!" Cy said in a mocking way.

"No way!"

"You better believe it!"

And so they continued to tease each other.

They were now going back to the T Tower.

In the middle of the conversations with all of his team mates, he glanced at Raven. Once more, she seemed to be concentrated in something else.

He removed his gaze from her.

Raven looked at him for a moment. Those green eyes. That humorous look.

She smiles.

All the work for that day was done and the titans now enjoyed the blue sky above them.

BB was feeling good.

"Maybe it won't be such a bad day after all."


	9. Wounded

Wounded

The rest of the day was spent on each one's activities.

After all, the training left all of the titans tired, and they deserved a time-out.

Robin didn't seem to be tired, since he went to patrol the city.

During part of the afternoon, Starfire watched her favorite show on TV:_ The Incredible World of Fungus_. Which, by the way, she finds it fascinating.

Raven read one of her huge books, in her room of course.

Beast Boy took a nap in his comfortable bed.

Finally, Cy went on a little trip to the nearby stores, in search for batteries, new mechanicals parts, upgrades, etc…

By the time the moon was high in the sky, BB woke up.

After he got all stretched up, he went to the living room.

He felt pains where that punch had hit him.

"_Nice nap, though."_ BB thought, the chest in pain.

"_I wonder what's on the fridge…"_

He passed the door, and opened the fridge.

"Umm…"

"_Still have that nice tofu bread!"_

About five minutes later, he finished his meal, and put the plate on the dishwasher.

Then he jumped into the sofa, looked for the control remote.

After he passed a thousand of channels, he stopped and turned off the TV.

"_It sure is silent…"_ BB said to himself.

"_I must be the only one in the T Tower. Or everyone else must be asleep."_

"_Well you sure are the laziest guy of the group. I mean…You watch TV until late in the night, and when you awake in the morning you sleep more than you should, and get late in most occasions."_

"_Oh, shut it!"_

"_Okay. I bet that you made a hell of a fine show in front of her with your arrival!"_

"_At least I wasn't too bad in the training session!"_

"_You're such a stuck-up! And it didn't work out as well as you think. You're still suffering from the ribs broke in combat."_

"_I couldn't reveal that wound."_

"_Why? Because of her?"_

"…"

"_Answer me!"_

"_Do you think that she's not mad at you anymore!"_

The silence. That question floating in the air.

He needed to clear his mind. To appease his heart.

She just wouldn't get out of his mind.

"_Raven…"_

He turned around and saw the kitchen. On a long bench, next to the fridge, there was a cup. The one that Raven usually used.

He stands up. Then he moved to the kitchen, picked another cup. He started to make tea. Since it was the first time, he did it extra carefully. He knew how to make it, because he had watched her doing a couple of times.

The water started to boil. He waited a few minutes before passing it to a tea pot. He addicted the aromatic leaves.

He filled his cup gently. It was still hot, so the green changeling waited a bit more to give time to cool off.

Holding the cup with both hands, he blew his drink. After it looked cooler, he took the tea to his lips. He explored that new, strange taste.

"_The taste is bitter, but so tranquilizing. And warm."_ he thought while he relished that drink, with his eyes closed.

He could feel inside of him a small feeling of peace.

He looked at the moonlight outside the window and heard the silence present in that room.

"_So…Quiet…"_

The silence is broke with the sound of an opening door.

His ears twitched. He turned around.

He looked inside those hypnotizing eyes. It was her.

The hood was covering her face, making it difficult to see which expression she had.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised, and maybe with displeasure.

"Who? Me? I…?"

"I was just making tea actually…" the animal shifter finished.

Raven stared at him for a second. Then she went to the kitchen.

"I…Didn't use it all…There's still a bit…"

She stopped, her back turned to him.

"If…you dare to try It." he said, laughing a bit, but with his eyes fixed on the floor.

She stood still for a while. She turned to the tea pot. Picked up a cup and filled it.

She took a sit nearby.

The green one watched her drinking her tea quiet, peacefully. The hood was still on, but BB could see how she closed her eyes with every sip.

He turned his gaze away.

She had finished her tea. She put the cup on the kitchen sink.

Meanwhile, the green changeling was feeling uneasy in front of her.

BB quickly gets off the sofa.

He was heading to the door, but then, the pain over that wound was felt.

The animal changeling putted a hand on his chest.

"Raagh!" the green one yelled.

She turned around with haste.

"Beast Boy!" she cried.

BB fell to the floor. She ran to his aid.

She was down on her knees, holding his head with one hand.

"Uhr…" he groaned.

"Save your strengths."

Holding one of his arms over her shoulders, so that he could lean on her, she helped him cross the room.

The gothic girl carefully made the green one sit on the sofa. Raven sits next to him.

"Does it hurts here?" she asked, as she pressed with a hand the skin over his paunch.

The pain over his chest was great.

But with effort, he said:

"No…"

The dark girl looked at his chest.

"Is it here?" she asked again, suavely touching his chest.

He contained his pains, and gnashed with his teeth. That looked like a yes.

Touching with the palm of the hand on his chest, she started to heal him.

She closed her eyes, while she spoke the mystical words.

"Azurath, Metrion…"

Then, she opened her eyes, with an intense radiance in them.

"Zinthos!"

The dark energy begun to spread through the wound. It slowly started to cure.

The room was silent.

The green shifter was staring at the floor.

While Raven was looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell?"

Still with his eyes fixed on the ground he asked:

"What?"

"That you were wounded during the battle."

He didn't answer.

"This was a serious bruise. You should have told."

"It was nothing." he said, looking at her.

That silence. BB could feel that cold, shivering sensation. The same one he felt last night.

Her hand, close to his heart, feeling his beats.

It was so quiet. Her eyes, with such gaze.

She took the hand off his chest. The pain was gone.

She looks at him in the eyes.

Then she stood up. She turned her back at him.

But, before she leaved, the green one gets off the sofa.

"Raven…About last night…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Will you just wait a second?"

The silence in the air…

His heart, beating so fast.

"What I mean is... that I hold feelings for you." he said with his voice filled with seriousness and truth.

She kept silent for a moment.

"No, Beast Boy. You…don't truly know me…"

"But…"

"You can't imagine the horrors that live inside of me…Horrors that I have to contain…That consume me inside…"

Her voice was as cold as ice, and suffered.

"But I must say that I…" the green one tried to speak.

"Don't say it!" she yelled, closing her eyes, shutting her fists.

"Raven…" he said while approached to the gothic girl.

"Please, don't!" she yelled once again, in despair.

Then, all the room became twisted. All objects in it changed from size to shape, distorted from its own reality. The walls were curving, like if they were going to snap. An unnatural chill emerged.

BB had notice how everything transformed around him, his mouth open, surprised. Still, he kept his gaze and mind focused on her.

She softly walked away, and the room returned to normal.

She reached the door. She opened.

Then she turned her head a bit, and looked at the green changeling.

"I'm sorry." She spoke, in a whisper.

She rushed to the hall. The door closed behind her.

Beast Boy froze. His eyes looked empty.

"I…Only wanted to tell you…"

His head bended.

He stood still there.

Raven's Room:

She couldn't think. She had to stay in control.

Lay on her bed. She had to stay in control.

"I'm sorry…"


	10. Guessing

Rebounds

The sun started to rise on the horizon. And BB was already awake.

Actually, he was awakening even before the sun rise.

He hadn't slept more than a few hours.

Sit in his bed, he looked at the window. He watched the sun, so clear, so warm…

He withdrew his gaze.

"_I'm sorry…"_ he flashbacked.

He leaves the room. Passing through the hall, he went to the living room. He stopped for a moment, then he continued walking, turning to the left.

He enters the room.

All over the room there was all kind of exercising devices.

The training room.

Going to that room was really rare.

"_Which was the last time I've been here?"_

Working out wasn't exactly his thing.

"_Maybe I can spend some time here."_

He looked around.

He walked over the room, just watching all of the mechanisms.

"_Who am I trying to fool?"_

He turned around, and continued to walk.

"_Sure! What exactly should I be doing here?"_

He passed a punch-bag. The heavy, hanging object lowly squeaked while he swings in the air.

He stops. With his back turned to the punch-bag.

"…"

He turns around and starts punching that object. Soon he becomes immersed in the instinct. He adds some kicks to the roll. Small sweat drops start to appear in his skin.

His anger comes to surface. He continues to punch the bag. Every hit was releasing, and at the same time, punishing.

"_I hate this! I hate this stupid routine! Hate these worthless days! Hate to be feeling this way…"_

He ceased his hits.

He leaned on the wall.

"_Why can't I… give my heart to her?"_

All was quiet.

Suddenly, a sound.

It was quite strange that he had notice it, since he was on his human form.

He didn't care much about it.

He closed his eyes, and concentrated, trying to discover where that sound came from.

"_It looks like a sound of glass. Like, pushing…A sound of a breeze…"_

He opened his eyes, and thought nothing for a moment.

"_You know that it's her. The question is…should you follow her?"_

"_After what happened yesterday, I think that it would be better to leave her alone."_

"_But I…"_

"_I know. You want to talk to her."_

"…"

"_I must."_

Swift and silently, he goes to his room, and looks at the window.

"_Last chance to give up."_

He thinks about it for a second, and then jumped to the window.

Transforming into an albatross, he takes flight.

Riding the winds with gracefulness, he moved to East.

BB had explored those parts before, mostly while flying.

"_Got a feeling that she went this way. But where could she possibly be?"_

The green one searched in his head for memories of those locations.

There was nothing especial around there.

"_That might be true… But, think about it: Every place she goes it's, usually, a really peaceful spot."_

Meditating on this, he once again searched his memories. He remembered one place.

"_I got it!"_

He made a small curve to the right and kept flapping his long wings.

It took a while to get there. It was a bit far. That gave the animal-shifter time to think.

"_So…What are you going to say?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're going to simply get there, just like that?"_

"_Well...Yeah!"_

"_Since it can't get worst…"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Let's face it! So far you haven't done such a good impression."_

"…"

After a while, something started to appear in the horizon. A small island.

It was plane, just as long as the Tower's roof top and mostly made out of rocks. There was light, soft sand all over it and small plants and wild flowers grew with beauty. And the sunrise right in front of it.

With his accurate bird's vision, he saw her.

He tried to make a smooth landing, afraid to break the peace that was in that place.

Soon as he landed, he turned back into his natural form, and walked up to her.

She was watching the reflection of the sun on the water. She hears him coming. And looks behind. Her eyes made him stop, and so, he kept a distance.

"So now you're chasing me everywhere I go?"

"Well…I didn't much have a chance to talk last time…"

"Beast Boy…"

"Look, I know that you wanted to be alone, but… I heard a noise. I thought that it could be you. Then I realized that you had gone out. I thought that you would go here, because it's the most tranquil place around."

"And, it has a great view." He said laughing a bit.

But soon the smile disappeared.

"So I took a bird form and flew up to here."

She didn't say anything for a few moments. She seemed far-off.

"Why did you come here?"

She turned around.

He looked in her eyes.

"To be with you…"

The wind blew harder, and the flowers danced with it. It was such a peaceful place…

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know…"

"And yet you keep doing this!" she said, now losing her temper.

"What?"

"Acting strange!"

They both kept silent.

She turned her back at him, and stared at the sun.

"It's cold…"

He gave a few steps forward. When he was going to put his hand over her shoulder, she said:

"Beast Boy, I don't …"

But before she could finish, her and BB's signalling devices starts bipping, as a red light begins flashing.

"We better go now." She said.

She took off. BB waited, watched her go.

"_Acting strange…How should I feel than?"_

He transformed into a falcon and followed her. Back to the T-Tower, where trouble awaited…


	11. Rebounds

Rebounds

BB and Raven had arrived at the Tower. Quickly, they went to the living room.

The door opened. In front of the screen was the rest of the team.

"Where were you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, what were you guys doing?" Cy add.

"We haven't seen you friends all morning." Starfire pointed out.

"Uh…"

Beast Boy held his tongue.

"That doesn't matter." Raven spoke.

"What's the trouble?" BB questioned, changing the subject.

"We've discovered that someone has penetrated into a storehouse about 9 minutes ago, in the docks. The alarm in it was activated, and we received the signal."

"Then let's move!" Cy hastened.

Robin nodded his head. Everyone ran through the door and left their base.

Going on a mission would occupy the green one's thoughts. But having this mission along with the disturbance of the recent events wasn't good either.

After they have crossed the city, they had reached the storehouses.

"The docks…" the leader informed.

"Which storehouse?" Cy asked.

"That one." Robin indicated.

It was a little up ahead.

They approached to the building.

They started to draw near it, when suddenly BB sensed it. A stench of sticky rottenness flooded his nose. He felt nausea.

No one else seemed to notice it.

There was also something else about that smell that was familiar to him. The stench of a hot, corrosive liquid.

The team was only a few meters from the storehouse.

"Hey guys…" the animal shifter called.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Robin questioned.

"Don't wanna get cocky but, I bet five bucks that Plasmus is inside that storehouse."

"And you concluded that based on?" Starfire asked.

"That I'm almost suffocating with his disgusting smell!"

"Come on BB! How can you sense his stench? That building completely blocks the inside from the outside. Not even my sonic scanning it's able of detecting a pulse!" Cy argued.

"Maybe it has a leak!"

"Or maybe you're just making that up!" Cy continued.

"Guys, I'm telling ya that…"

He shut. He heard a growl. Felt the stomps on the ground, rushing to the storehouse's door. All in one second, that wasn't enough time to warn them.

The door was violently pulled and thrown to the teens. All executed evasive maneuvers, and no one was harmed.

Now the smell was clear to everyone. A roar invaded the air. The dust and dark that was in that storehouse concealed the enemy.

The creature gave a few steps, revealing it before the sunlight. It was Plasmus.

"That…Was an impressive hunch." Robin said as he looked at the enormous monster.

"Quite impressive Beast Boy!" Starfire commented.

"Alright! Are we done now?" Cy said a bit grumpy.

"What about if we stop talking and take care of him first?" Raven said on her usual, moody tone of voice.

"Titans, go!"

And so, the battle had begun.

Raven used her telekinetic powers and wrapped the creature with an iron girder.

Starfire shoot starbolts as fast as she could.

Robin cast three discs at the legs of the opponent, freezing them on the impact.

Cyborg armed his sonic cannon and fired at one of the acid blister, which popped with sonority. The liquid trickled through the sore.

"IIIARGHHHH!!!!" the villain screamed.

Beast Boy changed into a rhinoceros, and moved toward Plasmus.

Still disoriented by the blast, it didn't saw what was coming. Before it even notice, the green charging tank was already knocking it to the ground.

Plasmus was lied down.

The green changeling transformed into a Raptor. The dinosaur moved with swiftness and speed.

But before his teeth could harm the creature, it gets rid of the girder around him and the ice on his legs.

Plasmus spit a huge sticky mass of purple mud, hitting the animal shifter.

He gets stuck in it, impeding any movement.

He tries numerous forms in order to break free, but with no success.

"Uh…Dudes? I think that I have a problem here!" Beast Boy said with increasing worry, because Plasmus was getting up.

Robin received the message and mobilized the team to help the green one.

Starfire and Cyborg kept using their ranged attacks. Robin ran to the monstrous blob as he pulled a gadget that turned into a metal staff.

The villain was now almost upon BB, but it stepped back with the sonic ray and the starbolts. Realizing where the offensive came from, it turned his attention to the two attackers. Plasmus plucked out a big rock from the ground and threw at the mechanical man.

"Howf!"

"Cyborg!" the alien girl cried.

But while she was distracted, a purple arm stretched at an incredible length, and the hand brutally punched her. Starfire fell on the ground, unconscious.

Robin prosecuted his attack. When he was close enough, he jumped in the air, and stroked with his weapon.

No use. The target anticipated the leader's move and grabbed the staff. Then while holding it, he tossed Robin into a building.

Seeing no one else interfering, it turned to BB.

He was still struggling.

Then a shadow moved in the ground. It moved to the location between the green one and the enormous monster.

A blue cloak emerged.

Raven concentrated, trying to achieve balance.

She was aware of all that surrounded her. The horrible breath from Plasmus's mouth. Beast Boy's heartbeats. The energies flowing through her body.

She looked at the villain.

The mystical light in her eyes appeared.

"Azarath…"

"_You see it."_

"Metrion…"

"_You hear it."_

"Zinth…"

"_It calls for you..."_

The light vanished from her eyes. The trance had been disturbed. She felt a sense of constriction on the heart, and it started beating fast.

She tried to use her powers, but from her hands came only a vague, dark luminescence.

The gothic girl was surprised, and was now feeling nervous.

She looked at Beast Boy.

Without her powers, they were defenseless.

The villain sends another creepy shriek. It took a step forward.

Raven looked at the monster's movements.

"Raven, just go!"

She looked at him once again.

Their gaze met each other's eyes.

"Get out of here." He said, with an unnatural calmness.

Plasmus was now upon them. He lifted his arms, with both hands behind his head. They joined one to another, forming a hammer-like mass. He was about to smash them.

With her fists closed, the gothic crossed her arms in front of her head.

But then…

"IAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!!!!!!"

An electric shock stunned the villain, and after the scream, he fell to the ground once more.

Behind him was Robin. He had caught the enemy from the back, with one of his devices.

Now that he was asleep the purple matter slowly melted, revealing only a normal kid.

"Close call back there. Are you okay?" Robin asked.

Raven was still silent.

"I think so…" Beast Boy said in a low voice.

"Could you give me a hand?"

"Sure."

Robin cut BB's way out of that goo trap. When he got loose, he directed his attention to her. Motionless, silent and constantly beautiful. So distant…

Cyborg and Starfire approached to the place where the kid was.

"No need to ask, Robin. We're both fine." Cy declared.

"And…He's asleep?" the metal man questioned.

"Like a baby." The leader said.

"That is baby that we certainly do not wish to wake up." Starfire affirmed.

"But…what was he doing here?" BB asked.

"I'm going to have a look inside the storehouse, see if there's any clue. The rest of you stay here and keep an eye on him."

He entered the building.

While the leader searched the building, Cy started questioning what should they do later.

The talk was short and with lack of interest, at least for the green changeling.

BB looked at the gothic girl, her back turned to him. He approaches to her.

"Raven…"

Silent prevailed for a moment.

"It never happened. My powers…I've always been able to use them. They had never failed…" she said, her voice transpiring the confusion that was feeling.

"That's okay! Everyone has its slips." BB said, not very confident.

"No. It isn't an ordinary thing. I feel strange…"

The silence prevailed.

"_What should I say?"_ the green one thought.

"_You idiot! You should have played on the defensive! But noooo. You had to rush into the first line and then get trapped into that goo!!!! Really smart of you!!"_

They said nothing until Robin's return.

"What did you find out?" Cy questioned.

"It seems that he was kept in some sort of capsule inside of a transportation box. He was going to be sent to somewhere else. But the high level of radiation in the barrels with toxic chemicals next by must have awakened him."

"And…What now?" Starfire asked.

"We'll trust this one to the authorities and get back to the Tower. We've got to find who was trying to transport Plasmus out of here."

Everyone entered the T-Car. Beast Boy stood outside.

"Hey BB, aren't you coming?" the tin man asked.

"Uh…I think that I'm going to fly a bit. Catch some air…" he said, not very convencing.

"Umm…Okay."

Cyborg found out quite unnatural of BB's behavior. Still, he started the engines and started to drive home.

BB was on their tail, just a bit further away, in his pterodactyl form.

The team went back to base…


	12. Forbidden

Forbidden

Once the teen heroes got home, Robin searched in the central computer for recent deposits in the docks, trying to find the responsible behind Plasmus transportation.

During the afternoon occurred a few bank and jewellery-store robberies. Nothing more of strange happened again. Raven's powers hadn't failed again. And words between her and the green changeling were kept.

The hours passed and from the orange sky changed to the dark night.

After several encounters with criminals, the today's work was done and they returned to base.

The teens entered the living room.

"It is so wonderful to be home again!" Starfire spoke with joy.

"I couldn't agree more." Robin affirmed.

"Specially after one of those days!" Cy added.

The team had dinner at the TV. No one really talked much. Probably because of the hunger.

Cyborg gave a huge yawn while he stretched his arms.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm off to bed." Cy declared.

"If you excuse me, I will retreat to my room." The alien girl respectfully said.

"Already? I mean…It's not that late." BB said.

"Two words for you: Busy-Day." The tin man informed.

And so, Starfire and Cyborg left the room, and the green one followed them, silently.

As they walk through the corridor Starfire asked:

"You are going to rest as well, friend?"

"Naaa…I'm just going to take a walk…" the animal shifter responded, with a smile.

"Good night for you two."

"For you as well." Starfire wished.

"Yeah, BB. See you tomorrow."

While the two teens went to their respective rooms, Beast Boy went upstairs, to the roof.

Once he got there, he observed the night. Stars were shining above him and the green changeling felt a small tranquillity.

"_It's so beautiful. So quiet…"_

"_Like that night."_

He hears the wind. Everything was so peaceful.

"_You said that you wouldn't make that mistake again."_

"_I know, I know."_

"_That you would work together as a team."_

"_I know!"_

"…"

"_It's her, isn't it? You feel it, within you…"_

"_Just... Give me a second."_

His mind was filled with mixed thoughts. Couldn't clear his head. Not in that place.

"_I think it's better if I go down again." _He thought as he sighed.

He went down stairs, to the living room.

He passed through the door. Nobody was there. He moved to the sofa, and sit.

After a while without doing anything he laid down.

"_You really don't have anything better to do, do you?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Okay, if that's what you want."_

"…"

"_Then don't say I didn't warnnnn…"_

Soon even his thoughts begun to slowly be ignored, and a light sleep took over him.

His eyes were shut, yet he could see in a more complete way than ever.

His hearing crossed the room and found something.

A body cutting the air with quick movements. The sound of a fist hitting letter.

His sense of smell…Detecting the odour of sweat drops.

And all of the sudden, he senses another thing, that makes him snap out of his sleep.

"Wow!" he said when he quickly gets up.

"What a…"

"_Was that…Robin? He did went to the training room…But how did I…?"_

He was breathing fast. What he had felt was so unreal.

But then it happened once more.

His ears caught another sound. Someone walking, heading to the corridor. And sensed a sweet smell. Like a perfume.

His heart started to beat like crazy.

"_It's her."_

The door opened. The gothic girl entered the room, her face uncovered.

He waits a moment before turning around.

She was picking a book from a chair. The green one took the initiative.

"Hi."

"Hi." She responded.

"Forgot the book?"

"Yeah."

The silence prevailed. He turns away his gaze.

She silently gets out of the room.

He listens the door closing.

He gnashed with his teeth.

"Damm it…"

He gets off the sofa in a flash. He walked to the door. It opened.

She was about the middle of the hallway. She stopped walking.

And looks at him.

"It was my fault. I endangered you when I should have kept with the team."

The green one spoke, impulsively.

"I can take care of myself."

Her voice, so cold…

He observed her. His eyes met hers.

"I was afraid to lose you."

She was surprised. She turns her face away.

He walked to her.

"I realized how much afraid I was to never be with you again."

Both hearts begun to beat faster.

He was now right in front of her.

"Beast Boy… You can't…" she tried to say, in a weak tone of voice.

"What? Have feelings for you?" he asked, in an impetuous and frustrated way.

Words were silenced.

The animal shifter's eyes kept focused on her.

Again that feeling.

He approaches to her. She looks at him once again.

His face goes toward hers.

She closes her eyes.

BB sensed that perfume. Her hair touching lightly in his skin.

And then his lips touched hers.

All stopped for a moment.

A passionate kiss.

And a growing sensation. Like thorns piercing his heart.

His body became numb.

The senses made him step back. The moment was interrupted.

He fell on his knees, and then curved his back, his arms leaning on the floor.

"Hurrgh…"

The green one was being tortured from the inside.

"_What…Is…Happening?"_

He gasped for breath. His heart felt like was going to burst. A dark aura appeared over him.

He was suffering. Right in front of her. It was her fault.

Tears filled her eyes. A hand covered her mouth.

"I told you…Beast Boy, I told you… I'm not supposed to feel… It is forbidden to me…" she said as the tears fell, in a heart-breaking voice.

BB slowly raised up his head.

"Raven…" he called.

She couldn't look. Not into his eyes.

With one quick movement she turned around and ran down the hall.

"Raven, wait…" he tried to say, with one hand in the air and the other leaning on the floor.

His vision soon becomes a blur.

The last thing he sees it's the dark-blue cloak disappearing from the hallway.

His eyes closed, and shadows fell upon him...


	13. The Room

The Room

A little light arise.

The clarity made both eyes shut harder.

Slowly, they started to open. He still couldn't see clearly, only shadows and shapes.

He felt a bit agitated. It looked like he was held to the wall, on some sort of table, a little inclined on the back.

He struggled, but he was being held on his wrists and legs.

"Calm down Beast Boy."

He recognized Robin's voice.

"You are among friends." Starfire appeased.

The green one tried open his eyes harder.

Standing close to him was Cyborg, Robin and Starfire.

"What…happened?" he asked in a weak, low tone of voice.

"We found you faded on the floor." Cy responded.

"When we tried to awake you we had no reaction."

"Reason why we brought you here for medical analysis." Starfire added.

"Which, by the way, didn't show any physical injuries or any reason for the faint." Robin concluded.

An instant of silent took place. His look was focused on something else, like if he was pondering over what just heard.

He lifted his head. His gaze searched the room.

"Where's Raven?" his words with worry and anguish.

The three friends traded looks between each other.

"After we found you, I did go to her room. But when I called for her, I obtained no answer…" the Tamaranean girl informed, with a sad expression on her eyes.

"Is she alright?" Cy questioned.

"I do not know…" Starfire declared.

"Beast Boy, what happened?" the leader questioned.

They were concerned with the shape-shifter, for they were not aware of anything.

"I…I'll tell you later…But now you've got to get me off this…" BB said.

He sounded determined.

"Beast Boy, considering your present condition, I think that you should stay here until you fully recover." Robin advised.

"I can't… Get me out of here… Please!" BB begged, impatient.

"Hey man, I think that the best thing for you it's to chill out…" Cy suggested.

"No! Let…me…go!!!"

With savage fury, he begun to morph. His wrists and legs became far too big to keep being held by those metal shackles, and they burst.

He became taller. Claws grew on his hands. Two ferocious eyes fixed on the three companions. In his grizzly-bear form he roared, his mouth full of sharp teeth.

His friends step back.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire cried.

"Dude, what are you doing?" the tin man asked, angry.

He changed back into his normal form.

"I said that I wanted to get out, but you didn't listen to me!" the animal shifter argued.

"We were just worried about you." Robin said.

Everyone stopped for a second.

"I… I'm sorry guys, it's just…" he shut his eyes.

He remembered: her soft lips, the cold inside him, the image of a cloak disappearing in darkness.

His senses passed through that room and went further. Then they felt her.

An accelerated beat. A silenced cry. The smell of tears. Words spoken with suffering.

He opened his eyes once again, and looked at the door.

His teammates holding still, waiting for his answer.

In an impulse, he morphed into a falcon and flew above his friends, heading to the exit. By the time the three of them had turned around, he had changed into a cheetah, and with amazing speed, he rushed through the exit.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire called.

When she was about to go after him, Robin lifts his arm in a tranquilizing gesture.

"But…we should…" the alien girl tried to say.

"Better let him go. We're not going to make him change his mind." The boy wonder affirmed.

"Did you look at him in the eyes?" Cy asked, quite serious.

"There was a certain… disturbance in them…" Starfire declared.

"Let's just hope that everything's alright." The leader spoke.

Meanwhile, a green feline ran between walls, passed the hallways, jumped over the stairs. At such speed that everything around him was nothing but a mix of shadows and shapes.

But his thoughts kept focused on her. Her sense enrapturing him. Her voice echoing in his soul. The sound of her beating heart, filling his head.

He turned left and crossed the corridor.

He stopped. Morphed back to his normal form.

He walked to the door with anxious steps.

Silence occupied the corridor. He knocks at the door at a low sound.

His ears could detect her number of heart beats.

"…Raven…?"

For a second, the thumbing sound ceased, and then it started beating faster than before.

"Raven, it's me… Please, let me in... Let me…speak…"

From the room came a suffered voice, a cry.

"No, Beast Boy! I…I only bring suffering to everyone…"

"Raven! Please, let me in!!!" the green one asked, his voice with frustration and pain.

"No…Just leave, I beg you…"

Each word that she spoke was filled with the depths of blank despair.

From the room came a sound.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That scream had shaken the very walls of the green one's heart.

"Raven!!!"

He morphed into a bull, and like a battering-ram, he assaulted against the door.

No damage was inflicted to the door.

That area appeared to be protected by some force. Raven's telekinetic was blocking the entrance.

BB returned to his human form and placed both hands over the door.

"Raven, please…"

"I...need…you…" he said as he begun to push the door with his left shoulder and with the palm of his right hand.

He started to make pressure against it. So desperate, so weak.

He feels burns all over his body. A red light glowed underneath his clothes, but he does not notice. He didn't care about the pain of those inner flames, nailed deep down on his skin.

He only knew that he had to enter that room. No matter what.

In a moment, with the green one's strength of will, he pushed the door.

His heart stopped.

She was lying on the floor, trembling, her head bended. Dark red stains painted the floor, and the air felt heavy.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed.

But the moment he stepped in, an invisible force blocked his way.

"Beast Boy…"

The pain that came from that voice was like a thousand knifes stabbing his soul.

He tried, and tried again to pass through that force.

"I'm sorry…"

She lifts her head.

And then that familiar gaze.

Four, cold, red eyes.

Staring at him. Crying blood tears…


End file.
